


Black skies changed into blue

by broken_fannibal



Series: Supernatural/Shadowhunters crossover verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Caring Dean Winchester, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Past Dean Winchester/Magnus Bane, Protective Dean Winchester, can you tell i have no idea what to tag this?, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Sam and Dean are called to the Institute to help. Magnus is there too.It turns out Dean and Magnus have a some shared past.





	Black skies changed into blue

**Author's Note:**

> title from Dear fellow traveller by Sea Wolf
> 
> I kept editing this again and again for so long... idk I think I´ll just post it cause I can't get it completely right.

Dean and Sam were lead into the Institute by Maryse. There had been the initial disappointment when she realised they were younger than she had imagined. Her look made clear she didn't trust them to be as good as their reputation said.

But she still accepted them because she knew they needed any help they could get.

She walked them to the main table where her children stood.

Her lip curled in disapproval when she saw the warlock was still there.

He sat with his head leaned against the wall, his eyes were closed, it looked like he was sleeping.

"Isabelle, Alec, Jace. These are the Winchesters." She introduced them with a gesture of her hand.

"Hey. I'm Dean.", he held out his hand.

"I'm Sam."

They shook hands.

Then Deans gaze wandered to the other person, who he didn't recognise him at first. But when he did, his eyebrows shot up and his stomach dropped at seeing him so worn out. He reached out, gently touched his shoulder. "Magnus?"

Magnus flinched and slowly tilted his head. When his eyes focused, he recognised the man in front of him, his brows rose in surprise. "Dean?" He sat up properly.

"What are you doing here, man?" Dean asked.

"I'm helping with fighting the demon onslaught. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing. She called us in to help." He gestured towards Maryse. After a short pause, he added: "Didn't know you do business with Shadowhunters now." He shook his head. "Whatever, doesn't matter. You look like shit, what happened?"

Alec's eyes narrowed, no one ever dared to talk to the High Warlock of Brooklyn like this.

Magnus chuckled dryly, but it turned into a cough.

Dean stepped closer. "Sam, gimme your water." He held a hand out and made an impatient gesture.

Sam fumbled to get the bottle from his backpack.

He handed it to Dean who screwed the lid off and handed it to Magnus.

Magnus drank in huge gulps. When he set the bottle down, he sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

Dean grinned. "Sure thing." He took the water back and set it down on the floor next to the chair. His hand found Magnus shoulder again, he asked: "Feeling better?"

"A little." A small smile spread on his face.

Dean smiled back.

Sam interrupted them by clearing his throat. "So, who is that? How do you know him?"

Dean looked up. He pointed at Magnus. "Magnus Bane. A warlock."

"A warlock?" Sam echoed.

"Not just any warlock." Magnus corrected, his teasing tone had found its way back into his voice. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Ha! You got the job! Congrats!" Dean patted his back.

"He's a warlock." Sam repeated.

Dean frowned in irritation. "Yeah. So?"

"Since when are we friends with warlocks?"

There was something in the tone of his voice that made Magnus tense.

Feeling the sudden tension, Dean absentmindedly started rubbing Magnus back. "Not all warlocks are like the one we put down in Minnesota." He shook his head with a frown.

"Huh..." Sam scoffed.

Magnus relaxed again.

"You killed a warlock?" Alec asked. He eyed Dean's hand on Magnus back.

"Drew attention to himself by killing too many people in one place in the same way." Sam explained matter-of-factly.

"Innocent people." Dean corrected with a raised finger. 

Sam nodded. 

At Alec's confused expression Dean continued: "It's what we do. Hunting the things that go rogue, the ones that kill innocent people. Isn't that what you do as well?" 

Izzy answered: "We only kill when it's absolutely necessary. Like it is now, with the demons. We usually try to keep peace. And with most Downworlders it works.”

Sam frowned. “What are Downworlders?”

“Werewolves, vampires, Seelies and Warlocks.” she explained.

“But what about the rest?“ Sam looked over at Dean. “What about wendigos, ghosts and all that?”

Dean shrugged. “I think they don't count cause they´re no sentient beings.”

“Huh... Would make sense.” Sam nodded.

Dean turned back to Magnus. "How you feeling?" 

"A lot better." He smiled gratefully. 

Again Alec felt jealousy flare up in his chest. "How do you two know each other?" he asked, trying to sound casual. 

Magnus looked up at Alec. "We met some years ago... I don't remember how many." He raised his hands to rub at his temples. His headache was getting worse. 

Dean noticed and held out his hand. 

Magnus looked at it, looked up at him. Then he nodded. "Thank you." Once their hands touched, he sighed and closed his eyes. 

"What's he doing?" Sam cocked his head. 

"Doesn't have enough energy for a spell against the pain. He gets some from me." Dean explained. 

Sam frowned, not really understanding. 

Dean turned to Alec: "We became friends. Then..." he tried to find the right words. 

Alec looked even more suspicious now. 

A heavy silence hung in the air. 

"You were lovers?" Alec asked pointedly. 

Magnus sighed heavily, he knew Alec was jealous. "No. It was never love." He let go of Deans hand. "It was mostly sex." He said casually. 

Dean froze. There was panic on his face at first, then it retreated into nothing. 

Sam scoffed. "What?" 

Dean clenched his jaw. 

Magnus instantly turned around to look at him. He realised he should have thought first. "I'm sorry, Dean." 

Dean waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Was bound be found out one day or another." He swallowed hard and turned around to his brother.

"You serious?" Sam laughed.

Dean stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. Rejection, hate and aggression, that he could deal with. But he had no idea what this was.

"You're gay? That's why you get all fidgety when a guy hits on you while I'm around?" Sam asked.

Dean took a steadying breath. Might as well go all the way now. "I'm not gay." A touch quieter he continued: "I'm bisexual."

"Ohh!" After a short pause, he added: "Okay."

"Okay?" Dean said carefully.

"Yeah, man. It's fine. I don't mind." Sam gave a lopsided grin.

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Magnus smiled and caressed Dean's forearm.

Dean looked down at him and grinned. There were no words to describe the relief of being accepted after expecting the worst. But Magnus understood.

Alec's frown deepened.

When Dean came down from the high of relief, he slowly asked: "Are you two in a relationship?"

Maryse scoffed. But pointed glares from both Magnus and Dean shut her up and she turned on her heel and left.

"Yes. But not for long yet." Magnus explained. He looked at Alec for confirmation.

Alec just nodded. He had shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Dean turned to Alec. He raised his hands, open palms towards Alec. "Dude, I'm not gonna come between the two of you. Promise."

Alec nodded, though he didn't look entirely convinced.

Magnus sighed deeply.

"Tired?" Dean asked.

He hummed and nodded.

Dean wrapped an arm around Magnus' shoulders.

Magnus couldn't resist, couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He leaned against Dean's hip and closed his eyes.

Soon, his body sagged Dean caught him. He cupped the back of Magnus' head in his hand to make sure it wouldn't bump against the wall.

"Does he have a room here?" Dean asked.

Alec shook his head.

"Why don't you put him in your room?" Izzy looked up at her brother.

"O-okay. Yeah." He fleetingly looked over at Dean.

"Sam, you get the details. We'll catch up later. Don't go anywhere without me."

Sam scoffed. "Dean, I'm not a kid anymore."

Dean turned around to his brother and pointed at him with raised eyebrows. "Wait til I'm back!" His voice was firm.

Sam nodded. "Okay, mom."

Dean shook his head and flipped Sam off as he turned around. Then he went to pick Magnus up.

Behind him, Sam grinned.

After a bit of struggling and shifting Dean nodded at Alec. "Let's go."

As they stood in the elevator, he remarked: "Seems lighter than I remember. Is he eating enough?"

Alec looked like a deer in the headlights. "I don't know..."

"Oh, okay." Dean nodded. He shifted Magnus in his arms again. 

Alec tried not to let the jealousy of the thought that Dean had held Magnus like this before tear at his insides. But he couldn't help thinking about all the history they had together. And then there he was, he had met Magnus not even a month ago. He didn't stand a chance in the end, did he? He looked back at him sleeping Dean's arms.

 

Izzy turned to Sam: "Are your parents hunters, too?" 

Sam picked up his bottle from the floor. "Uh, dad was. Mom wasn't." 

She frowned. "Was?" she asked carefully. 

"They're both dead," he explained. “It's just me and Dean now."

"Oh... I'm sorry." she said softly. 

Sam shrugged with one shoulder. "It's the way it is, I guess? When mom died I was a baby, so I don't remember her at all. I know I was really sad when Dad died. Was still pretty young back then. But I don't remember that about him much either. Mostly just... Dean." 

Izzy nodded. She didn't want to imagine being in their situation. They both didn't look much older than her and Alec. At least Sam. She couldn't tell how old Dean was. But with both their parents gone, it was clear that he bore all the weight.

 

When they arrived at Alec's room, Alec opened the door and stepped back to let Dean in. 

Dean went to the bed and gently laid Magnus down. He took off Magnus shoes and coat. 

"Wait, why am I doing this? He's your boyfriend." He looked up at Alec. 

Alec swallowed hard. "I- I don't know if he-" he stammered. 

"If he'd be okay with it?" Dean finished for him. 

Alec gave a small nod. 

Dean looked at him for a while, he saw the insecurity in Alec's posture. "He won't mind. He'd probably be disappointed if he woke up and saw he slept with his shoes on in your bed." Dean pulled the blanket out from under Magnus and covered him with it. Just as he did, he saw bruises on Magnus' hand. 

"Is he hurt?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know." Alec admitted. He hastily added: "We weren't together the whole time during the mission."

Dean nodded. "Fair enough." He sat down next to Magnus and inspected his hand. It wasn't too swollen. He carefully pulled the rings off and set them down on the nightstand.

Alec sucked in a small breath. "I just remembered.... uh..."

Dean turned around to look at him. 

"He was flung against a wall at one point."

"Knocked unconscious?"

"No. He immediately got up again."

"Okay, then it's probably just bruised." Dean patted his own thighs and got up. "He should be able to deal with that himself once he's rested. You can ask him if he needs anything though."

Alec nodded. 

"I mean he won't flat out say he needs anything. You'll have to convince him to let him help you."

"Okay." Alec nodded again.

Dean stood there for a while tapping his finger against his thighs, a frown on his face. "For now we can put a something cold around his hand. You got anything?"

"Towels. And cold water." Alec offered. He felt like an idiot.

"Yeah, that should work." Dean nodded.

Alec went to his bathroom and got two towels. He drenched on in ice-cold water and wrung it out. When he went back to Magnus he handed the wet one to Dean.

Dean frowned but didn't say anything.

He wrapped it around Magnus swollen hand, then he wrapped the dry one around that and placed Magnus hand on his belly.

 

They went downstairs to join the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
